1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle system and a vehicle module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the communication between various kinds of communication devices in a vehicle has been performed such that the communication device transmits and receives signals through electric wires or the like (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-168922).
A plurality of communication devices different in protocol from each other tend to be mounted on a vehicle in accordance with diversification of in-vehicle devices, and there remains much room for further improvement in terms of completing a vehicle by combining efficiently vehicle modules each of which mounts the above-mentioned communication devices thereon.